A Runnawy Outcast
by booksbite3
Summary: Crash and Wyatt always tease the girls and they get over it. That's just how it is with siblings they bickered and teased each other and no one got hurt But when Crash and Wyatt take it to far Cleo runs away. and now its up to Wyatt Pesto and Crash to find her and bring her home if only it was that easy. Chapter 1 is up


Authors notes. Hi guys/girls i want to thank Pixiedustmagic for benign my beta for this story you did an amazing job. I also want to thank EmotionalDreamer101, Person, PowerToThePeople23, and Mister X, for reviewing. I will try to get more chapters up as soon as possible

Chapter 1 unwanted

Cleo's POV

If I had to chose one word to describe my life it would be lonely. I don't have really any true friends, I do some times talk to a couple of other kids at school, but I don't really know them very well.

My name is Cleo Bernstein. I live with my mom, my two sisters my brother, and Crash. I don't even know what to call Crash.

I lay on my bed reading a book about business management, when I heard someone walk in the door of me and my brother Wyatt's room. It was my mom. "Cleo." my mom said tentatively, as if worried that i would snap at any second.

"Yeah" I sighed looking up from my book, "I was just thinking that maybe you could hang out with one of your siblings to day. Since I know you have a hard time making friends. " She gave me a look as if she was daring me to say no. "Fine." I really had no choice she was just going to stand there until I said yes anyways. I let out an annoyed sigh, and closed my book. As i walked into the living room I saw Amanda and Pesto on the couch looking at Amanda's laptop. "Hey guys whats up" i said trying and failing to sound cheery.

"Oh I'm trying to become a model." said Amanda in a superior tone.

"Cool can i help?" I asked.

"Thanks but no thanks its already hard to have Pesto around i don't need another brat".

"Oh okay. " i said feeling a little dejected. I almost wanted to say something angry back. I chided myself for feeling that way. Why should I care what she thinks? In all honesty I do care what she thinks of me I act like I don't but I do. My mind wonders to Pesto. When I was 8 back before Wyatt and Pesto were friends me and Pesto used to hangout a lot. Because most kids made fun of him he really did not have much choice who to hang out with. Back then Wyatt used to hang out with a boy named Bryan. Bryan was not vary smart he was in the 4th grade and had been held back 2 years he was also known as a trouble maker and loved to bully after Bryan finely graduated elementary school Pesto and Wyatt started to to talk more and more, and me and Pesto talked less and less tell the point were he was just my brothers best friend. It really hurts to see the person that was once your best friend act like he barely even knows you. I'm not honesty sure he or anyone but me even remembers that we used to be friends. i looked around a little apartment my family lives in and soon fond Jasmine in the kitchen with a couple of her little friends siting at the table coloring.

"Can I color with you guys?" I asked only to have jasmine look up and scowl at me,

"No you're too old to color with us we only let kids 9 and under color with us" she said materially her friends nodding there heads in agreement.

i knew there was no point in arguing with her so I decided that i would go check out Wyatt new hangout. After a 15 minute walk across town i finally made it to the hangout and saw Wyatt and Crash siting in some old broken down car the hang out was what looked to be the back yard of some old warehouse surrounded by a chicken wire fence random old stuff was scattered every where. I climb through a hole in the fence and walk up to them dogging around the piles of stuff.

"Hey Wyatt." I said, he looked up at me annoyed

"What is it Cleo?",

"Oh i was just wondering if i could hang out with you guys." i said with a hopeful smile

"No." he said flatly,

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because what."

"Because your my sister your annoying and your not wanted here."

"Fine." i said hurt and stormed off towards home. It soon started raining and it was very cold I regretted not bring my jacket. I was snapped out of my thoughts when a walked into some and fell to the ground.

"Watch where your going!" I said then looked up and saw Pesto standing over me.

"Sorry Cleo. you okay?" He asked.

"Why should you care!" I snapped. I almost yelled at him then and there, but stopped myself. I sided stepped him and continued my walk home. When I finally got home I was soaked. I ran to my room and slammed the door behind me then ran to my bed and flopped down face first on it. After an hour of just lying there I flipped over on to my back reached under my pillow and pulled out my not so secret diary. i opened the book and started to write

Dear Diary,

Today was a disaster all i did was try to hangout with one of my three siblings. That should have been easy but of course it was not. Amanda was to self absorbed as always. Jasmine said I was to old. and Wyatt, well Wyatt said the he didn't want me around. I know i shouldn't feel this bad about it but it just makes me feel so unwanted. Well i better get to bed its 9:30 and i have school tomorrow.

I shut my dairy and put it back under my pillow I did not feel like changing so I just pull my covers over me wet cloths and all. I didn't even acknowledge Wyatt and Crash when they came to bed.

They didn't say anything either or apologize. Not that I expected them to. They are boys, and boys will be boys.

Authors notes. please review and tell my any Ideas you would like to see in the story. i got the idea for Cleo and Pesto once being good friends from my life because the exact same thing happened to me.


End file.
